Gareth Bayne
Sir Gareth Bayne was a paladin of the Argent Crusade credited with sacrificing his life to turn the tide of the battle in the final confrontation with the Lich King. Appearance Gareth was extremely handsome as a young man. His face was comely yet masculine, with high cheekbones, well shaped lips, and a strong chin. His eyes were a soft shade of amber, although they were often obscured by mop of wavy black hair. He stood just a bit above average human height, and his body was strong and browned from years of farmwork. Naturally, he was popular among women. Gareth aged as time went on, and light wrinkles began to work his way onto his brow and between his mouth and nose, although this seemed to add an air of wisdom and regality to the Paladin. His hair grew long and silvery, and he kept it tied back. Gareth had a styled goatee, which was trimmed in two strips along his chin. .]] 'Combat and Gear' In a time when almost all Paladins solely utilized their massive hammers and offensive spells to smite their enemies, Gareth was one of the first to specialize in protecting his allies from others, and one of the best. Decades of training, along with his unwavering connection in the light enabled him to brandish a towering shield, nearly the height and width of his entire body. This shield was capable of fending off many attacks at a time, as well as reflecting spells and projectiles with ease. However, it was not only used for defense. A bash with this shield was incredibly powerful, and capable of knocking humanoids into the air. If an enemy were to somehow get past his shield, Gareth had an answer within his in his thick and heavy plate armor. Wrought in shimmering metal and adorned with the colors of Gilneas, this armor covered the Paladin from head to toe, and even included a gorget to protect his neck. Gareth's blessed armor was capable of absorbing blows that would annihilate others. (http://www.wowhead.com/transmog-set=1226/cataclysmic-gladiators-redemption ) Opposite from his shield, Gareth held a flail. The handle and chain would have been sufficient weapons alone, but Gareth could easily shatter a skull with the massive spiked ball on the end. The light seemed to guide the accuracy of the weapon, and anything caught within the chain would quickly feel it's burning judgement. Finally, but perhaps most important in Gareth's arsenal was his connection in the light. Not only did it assist him in carrying the heavy burden of his armaments, but it also enabled him to mend wounds, consecrate the ground around him when he needed to strike in an area, and hurl bolts of light energy at his enemies from afar. Earlier armor and combat He wore only mail and leather before he became a paladin, and was forced to rely on his natural abilities and bits of informal training. Early on his Paladin career, he was granted heavy and protective plate armor. () (http://www.wowhead.com/transmog-set=934/battlegear-of-valor) =History= ---- Gareth Bayne was born in the Northern Headlands of Gilneas, some time before the first war. He was raised a tanner, as well as a sheep herder, and he was far from the comforts of his industrial homeland. His mother died in childbirth, and his between him and his father, there was little they could do to make ends meet. At the time, wolves were a threat to sheep, and it was in the hilly fields that Gareth had his first taste of combat. Over time, he took a liking to the hunt, and sought to help his nation out against bandits that pillaged the countryside. Early Life =Personality= ---- Category:Gilneans Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Argent Crusade Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand